Lockers have been around for many years as a means of preventing the unauthorized access of others to articles contained within the locker. Over the years, locks have been made in many different shapes and sizes, and with their respective right-hand and left-hand door models, for many applications. The locker designs have changed slightly, but the locker locking mechanism has stayed fairly constant.
Typically, locker locking mechanisms consist of two types: the single-point latching mechanism and the multiple-point latching system. Both types of locker locking mechanisms are positioned furthest from the hinges and nearest the edge of the locker door that opens, and in the center position of that edge. This increases the strength of the locking mechanism by providing the best possible mechanical advantage. The single-point latching system provides a single point where the locker door is prohibited from opening. This type of latching system typically is designed to utilize either a hang-on lock or a horizontal built-in lock. The multiple-point latching mechanism provides multiple points where the locker door is prohibited from opening. The multiple-point latching system typically is designed to utilize either a hang-on lock or a vertical built-in lock.
Historically there have been three types of built-in locker locks: the vertical built-in lock; the horizontal built-in spring bolt; and the horizontal built-in dead bolt. Each of these locks have been designed to accommodate both the right-hand and the left-hand door models, doubling the total number of built-in locks used for locker to six.
The vertical built-in lock is named for the relative movement of its locking bolt and assembly to the locker. Present vertical built-in locks are available for both right-handed and left-handed doors through the use of multiple models. Present vertical built-in locks provide for a certain amount of movement of the locking bolt. The amount of movement in which the locking bolt can move can lead to manipulation of the lock by flexing the locker, thereby allowing the locker rods to be removed from their respective locking positions, and compromising the locker lock integrity.
Both the horizontal built-in spring bolt and the horizontal built-in dead bolt are named for their relative locking bolt movements, and their particular modes of locking. Both of the horizontal build-in locks have a designed degree of movement allotted to the locking bolt. This amount of movement can lead to manipulation of locker lock by flexing the locker. This is especially true on larger lockers. As with the vertical built-in locks, flexing of the locker can allow for movement of the locking bolt, thereby allowing for the locker door to be opened.
Present horizontal built-in dead bolt designs provide for increased security, as compared with the present horizontal built-in spring bolt designs; however the increased security compromises the ease of use when locking and unlocking the locker. The horizontal dead-bolt design prohibits manipulation of the locking bolt by contact with objects that can fit through holes in the locker. To open the locker without a key, the combination must be dialed. Once the dial reaches the last combination, the lock is ready to open. Further turning of the dial pushes the locking bolt into the retracted or unlocked position, thereby allowing the locker door to open. The locking bolt is then left in the open position until the dial is turned back the opposite direction. The locker door must then be closed and the dial must be turned to extend the bolt to the locked position. This makes the locking dead bolt inconvenient to use, as the door and dial must simultaneously be manipulated in order to shut the locker.
Present horizontal built-in spring bolt designs provide for increased convenience over the horizontal built-in dead bolt, in that once the combination is dialed and the dial is turned further to push the locking bolt into the unlocked position, the locker door can be opened and closed without additional manipulation of the dial. This is because the bolt is spring-loaded. However, since the locking bolt is spring-loaded, it can be manipulated by pushing on the bolt with and object that passes through the locker holes or crevice between the door and the locker wall.